Kobeula 82 (Weapon)
The Kobeula Rifle Model AC1182 is a nine-shot, self-loading semi-automatic, box magazine-fed rifle developed, produced, and used in Lameianis. It was intended for ease of use and transport in the dense jungle environments found in the nation. Origins Lameianis is considered to be "a blank spot on the map to all but the myushi", to quote a world leader from times long past. A mostly pacifistic nation of smaller states characterized by isolationism and trade with only their nearest neighbors. As Zeliph had been in a defensive war with one of these neighbors only a few decades prior, their trade with them had all but stopped, but new innovations in self-reloading firearms led to their previous bolt-action rifles, notably surplus SS1130s purchased from Sterlina and their lever-action Pattern AC1158 being considered obsolete on the national stage. Their desperation drove them to espionage. Using spies of various species and large sums of money in the late AC1170s, the nation acquired both early prototypes and schematics for a weapon that would later be called the SS1181-R. The weapon saw widespread issue in the southern provinces of Lameianis, patented and produced by Kobeula Arms and licensed to the state-owned United Arms Company in northern Lameianis, though the northern states and factories preferred the Pattern AC1158, now converted to feed from box magazines. Differences and Changes from SS1181 Prototypes Changes were made to the original stolen blueprints, including the removal of several systems that required a larger management core, such as the wind-aligned spent charge ejector and empty magazine release. These were replaced by mechanical alternatives that utilized springs and pins rather than magic. It was seen to be more reliable. The bolt was made into a square with cut corners so it was impossible to turn inside the receiver, as well as the charging handle being moved to the front to remove the need for a large open channel on the sides of the weapon. The reason for this was that when this was field tested, mud would make its way inside the channel and violently eject itself when the weapon was fired. Other components remained roughly the same, such as the barrel cleaning rod that was later removed from the SS1181-R's design, but was a required feature in the muddy environments of Lameianis as mud in the barrel could throw the point of aim off center. The magazines were kept so similar that they were almost perfectly interchangeable with the only difference being a flatter bottom on the rail that kept the magazine from going in backwards. This facilitated easier security of the mechanical magazine release lever. Overall, the weapon was smaller and lighter, but otherwise mechanically identical. Unique Features The weapon, having been designed based on older blueprints for the SS1181-R, it's handedness was intended to be swappable in a similar way to how the Ivanovka M1179 is. Mechanically and manually switchable as opposed to the automatic switch and wind aligned ejector crystals, controlled by the Management Core, based on the weapon's position that was utilized by the final version of the SS1181-R. This was accomplished via a removable, reversible ejector-block system placed into either the left or right ejection port while the breech is closed and placing a pin into the hole furthest back on the weapon. This causes the paddle to pivot backward around the rear pin when fired, pushing spent charges out of the remaining open ejection port, and allowing the bolt to push the paddle back down as the weapon reloads. It also featured an adjustable rear sight for use with mortar charges, purchased from smaller arms manufacturers from Exia and Bausable.The sights themselves had a small amount of cast soulstone that both glowed in the dark and provided contrast in the daytime. Real Life Origins The Kobeula 82 was based upon the Soviet SVT-40 and SKS.